


Please Come Home

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, I'm Sorry, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has been getting letters from a secret admirer for the past two years, and it's time to find out who they've been coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

Popping her locker open, Simmons looked down when she saw an envelope falling from the top shelf towards the ground. “Third one this week,” she frowned, kneeling down and picking up the envelope off of the ground. 

    The envelopes in her locker weren’t anything new to Jemma, and had in fact become a part of her weekly rituals since they had arrived in at the new base. She didn’t know who they came from, but she had narrowed the list down over time. Whoever it was that was giving her these letters was obviously quiet intelligent, since there were never any finger prints and the letters were printed off using one of the printers on base. 

    Fitz himself had seen a few of the letters and had told her that she should try and find out who it was (getting himself removed from the list almost immediately when he didn’t turn bright read when he saw her reading it.). He had even tried to help her a few times, but life had gotten so much more busy over time that neither of them ever had time to really look into it.

     Even when she had been stuck on another planet for months, Jemma had found herself returning to a locker that consisted more of letters telling her how much she was missed and how her secret admirer wished that there was more that they could do to bring her back, then it did of her own personal items. It had probably been one of the best things that she could have returned to honestly, giving her a chance to hide away from all of the noise and light in order to read the kind words typed up on each letter and signed with “your secret admirer.

    This time however, she didn’t know if even a letter from her secret admirer could lift her spirits. She had been hunched over her work for hours in an attempt to find some way to cure whatever Hive had done to Daisy, and the only reason she had left is because May had made it clear that she had to have a shower, food and some rest before she would be allowed back into the lab to continue her work.

    “Maybe,” she flipped the envelope over in her hand, looking for any sign of whoever had left it in her locker. as always, there was nothing. “I could use something…” 

     Taking a step back, Jemma didn’t bother to look at the bench behind her, lowering herself down on it carefully and starting to open the envelope. Hopefully whatever he secret admirer had to say this time would be able to lift her spirits, though she highly doubted it.

       Almost as soon as she had unfolded the letter and started to read it, Jemma could feel the tears rolling down her face. the frustration, regret, pain and fear leaving her body for the first time in two days. For the first time since Daisy had been ripped away from them by Hive and led to believe that she no longer belonged there with them, with Jemma. 

      _Dear Jemma,_

_Here it is, two years since the day i started to tuck these goofy letters into your locker. Two years since i got to see the way your face lit up after you had read the first one, and the way you waved it in front of my face with excitement, almost unable to believe that someone could have given it to you._

_I’ve been able to enjoy the look of frustration on your face as you tried to figure out who was giving you these letters, listing off names of agents to me or Fitz or Bobbie whenever we got the chance to sit down and talk without being interrupted by the end of the world._

_I’ve enjoyed these two years more than anything, and i’ll always love the thought of bringing a smile to your face even when you felt like nothing could ever be the same again._

_I wish i could give you more, but i know that would be possible since we won’t be seeing each other again. If i could have taken you with me i would have, but your place is with SHIELD and he doesn’t need humans right now. it’s just not in the plans, but i’m hoping that will change soon so that we can see each other again._

_Take care of yourself Jemma, for me and everyone else who’s going to need you to stay strong. i know the team like to pretend that they care about me, even to the point of actually feeling bad for me. But i need you to know that i’m happy now. I don’t need you to rescue me, and i hope that it’ll be the other way around._

_I love you Jemma Simmons, and i’m sorry i didn’t gather up the courage to say it early._

_Love, your secret Admirer (Daisy Johnson)_

  With shaking hands, Jemma folded the letter back up and laid it down on her knees, no longer aware of the tears that stained her face or the silence that surrounded her.

   “Daisy…” the name slipped from her mouth as easily as it ever had, but this time it left behind a bitter taste. Not of betrayal or hatred, but of hurt. A taste of missed opportunities and words that Jemma may never get to a chance to say. “Come home, please.”


End file.
